In Undercover
by LunitaMoon
Summary: AU-. Tener una relación la cual es meramente física con alguien a quien te es prohibido no es nada fácil, menos cuando esa persona resultó ser el esposo de tu prima.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Escondidas

**Pareja****: **Sakura&Sasuke

**Rating:** T

**Capítulos:** sinceramente aun no sé cuántos vayan a ser, pero no pasaran de los 20!

**Summary:**- Tener una relación la cual es meramente física con alguien a quien te es prohibido no es nada fácil, menos cuando esa persona resultó ser el esposo de tu prima. Recuerda que la vida no siempre es de color rosa y las cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

**.A Escondidas.**

**Prólogo:**

La luz se coló por la ventana, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la recamara, la cual se encontraba un poco desordenada debido a la ropa que se encontraba regada sobre el suelo. Sobre la cama se encontraba una pareja dormida y sus cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban tapados por las sábanas blancas. El abrazándola por la cintura y ella aferrándose a él entre sueños.

Esta no era la primera vez en que uno los podía ver así de juntos.

¡Oh no, claro que no!

Porque ellos se miraban constantemente pero a escondidas. Porque frente a los demás ellos eran primos. Porque frente a los demás, era raro que se hablaran. Porque él era el esposo de su prima Hinata.

Solo se miraban cuando él tenía tiempo libre del trabajo y su esposa.

Solo se miraban para saciar su deseo y placer.

Y aunque no lo dijeran, ellos se amaban.

Ellos hacían el amor…

Pero siempre hay algo que se interpone en el camino, que evita la felicidad de los otros y en su caso era una persona que tenían en común.

Su prima… para ella.

Su esposa… para él.

¿Qué tan tanto podrán luchar por ese amor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Solo es el prólogo, pero dependiendo de ustedes, sabré si subir el siguiente capítulo o no, lo dejó en su criterio que tal esta._

_y aclaró que no es chantaje, jeje, muchos lo tomaron así pero no lo es. Lo puse porque puede que no les guste y que chiste tendria que publicara una historia que no les gusta_**?**

**¿Merece un review?**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** A Escondidas

**Pareja****: **Sakura&Sasuke

**Rating:** T

**Capítulos:** sinceramente aun no sé cuántos vayan a ser, pero no pasaran de los 20!

**Summary:**- Tener una relación la cual es meramente física con alguien a quien te es prohibido no es nada fácil, menos cuando esa persona resultó ser el esposo de tu prima. Recuerda que la vida no siempre es de color rosa y las cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

**-0-0-0-**

**.A Escondidas.**

**Capítulo 1:**

—¡Sakura apresúrate! —grito una de las meseras del gran bar.

No era cualquier bar. Era el bar más conocido y famoso de país de Japón, el cual se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo del estado de Tsumago, llamado Magome.

Magome era conocido por la fama del bar, cualquier persona iba, no importaba que tan lejos fueran, siempre llegaran para probar sus exquisitas bebidas y ver sus bellas meseras y cantineras.

¡Oh, sí!

Es de ahí donde viene tanta fama. Las bellas y hermosas cantineras y meseras que hay. Y no había hombre alguno que no cayera en sus encantos, especialmente de las dueñas del lugar.

—¡Sakura Haruno! —entro molesta una bella chica, estatura baja, buen cuerpo y cabello rubio y largo, y ojos azules, vestida con el uniforme de las demás meseras.

Ella era Ino Yamanaka. Una de las socias de Konoha bar. Dueña de una gran tienda de ropa, la más reconocida mundialmente, puesto que ella era la diseñadora y encargada de todo en ella.

Mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno, mejor conocida como Saku con sus amigas. También socia de Konoha bar y gran escritora, dueña de una empresa editorial.

—Ya voy Ino —le grito una joven peli rosa —¡Es que este cochinero no me cierra!

Y ella es Sakura Haruno.

Cabello largo y rosa, ojos color jade. Tez blanca y muy buen cuerpo. Aunque ella no lo creyera. Estatura normal.

Ino bufo estresada —Deja te ayudo —y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a subir el cierre de su vestido de mesera.

—¿Por qué demoran tanto? —pregunto una hermosa rubia, entrando al mismo cuarto que sus dos amigas.

Temari No Sabaku. La más alta de las tres amigas, tez blanca, ojos negros y profundos y, cabello rubio. Un cuerpo de infarto, cualquier mujer la envidiaba y cualquier hombre la deseaba.

Modelo reconocida mundialmente y socia de Konoha bar. Novia del famoso futbolista americano: Kankuro Haruno, hermano de Sakura Haruno; Hermana del famoso filósofo: Gaara No Sabaku, novio de Ino Yamanaka.

—A Saku no le cierra el vestido —le contesto Ino.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —Temari se acercó a ellas, intentando ver el porqué.

—Parece ser que a nuestra querida amiga le creció la delantera —dijo de forma burlesca Ino.

Temari rio al escuchar lo dicho.

—¡Oh, calla enana! —contesto Sakura, sentida con su amiga y sonrojándose.

—Vez lo que te pasa por no haber venido a medírtelo.

—Tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa, ustedes lo sabían Temari —trato de justificar.

—¡Estabas de vacaciones Saku!

—Pero…

—¡Ya cállense las dos! —le grito Ino, interrumpiendo a Sakura y después suspiro fuertemente, antes de volver a hablar calmadamente —Ahora, Saku, en el armario hay otro vestido, póntelo y Temari, vete a preparas las bebidas.

—Está bien —contestaron al mismo tiempo y se retiraron, dejando a Ino sola.

—Vaya amigas que me encontré —murmuro, para después salir a atender a sus clientes.

Y entre atender clientes, servir bebidas y limpiar pequeñas mesas continuo la noche. Ya era costumbre para ellas el estar haciéndolo diariamente pero nunca se cansaban puesto que ese pequeña lugar las unió más y es donde encontraron a su alma gemela, claro, excepto una: Sakura.

No creía que el amor estuviera hecho para ella. Era cierto que escribía libros de amor, pasión y felicidad pero eran escritos por lo que ella miraba en los demás, no en lo que ella sintiera, pero, sin embargo si había algo que coincidía en lo que escribía y eso era la pasión.

Sakura no era ninguna santa. No. Ella disfrutaba del placer sexual, irradiaba lujuria cuando tenía a _su compañero _para pasar la noche.

Nadie sabía quién sería el próximo en estar con ella, pero no importaba porque todos la deseaban y esperaban el día en que ella los aceptara, cosa que tal vez nunca sucedería.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

Esta noche Konoha Bar se encontraba lleno, por lo que las chicas se encontraban de un lado a otro y preparando bebidas lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Sakura tomo 6 tequilas de la barra y los subió a su charola, para después caminar con ella en su mano.

—¿Sakura? —un chico alto y blanco, con buen cuerpo y músculos le hablo al verla pasar.

Ella volteo hacia dónde provenía la voz y le miro sorprendida.

—¡Kabuto! —le regalo una enorme sonrisa, que él le correspondió de la misma manera.

Deja su charola, sobre la mesa y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo de la infancia: Kabuto Yakushi.

Ellos se conocían gracias a sus padres, quienes eran amigos. Kabuto, uno de los chicos más deseados en el pequeño pueblo de Forks y, claro que había más de una razón: su gran sonrisa, su bien formado cuerpo, sus modales, entre muchos otros. Solo que había un gran problema…

—¡Nena! Pensé que ya no estabas aquí, mira que mi chico y yo te hemos extrañado mucho —dijo afeminadamente, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su corazón, fingiendo dolor.

Y es que Kabuto era gay.

Más de una chica había y ha intentado algo con el pero ninguna lo ha logrado, y es que él se encontraba enamorado de Orochimaru. Un ex compañero de clases de Sakura.

—¡No! Claro que no dejaría esto por nada del mundo, lo sabes Kabuto.

—Sí, sí, lo se Saku —movió su mano a los lados, restándole importancia al asunto —¿Y cómo te ha ido?

Y así estuvieron horas platicando hasta que Temari le grito, porque la ocupaba en la barra ya que eran muchos clientes y demasiadas bebidas como para que ella sola las estuviera preparando. Y así se dieron las 4 de la mañana, ya nadie se encontraba en el bar, las chicas ya se habían retirado, quedando solo Ino, Sakura y Temari; quienes se encontraban recargadas sobre la barra bebiendo tranquilamente.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el tocadiscos que se encontraba enfrente con su botella en la mano, deposito una moneda y puso su canción favorita: American Saturday Night de Brad Paisley.

¡Oh, sí!

Ellas adoraban la música country, especialmente Sakura.

—_And it's a French kiss, Italian eyes _—comenzó Sakura a cantar, bailando de un lado a otro.

—_margaritas in the moonlight _—le siguió Ino, comenzando a bailar.

—_It's just another American Saturday night _—termino alegremente Temari, bailando junto a sus amigas.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

—_you wear the pants, buddy good for you _—se encontraba Sakura cantando dentro su carro —_I'm so impressed, yeah work to do, you need to know, that ain't how it works, it's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt._

Iba camino hacia la casa de Temari. Hoy era cumpleaños de su hermano Kankuro y quiso festejarlo en grande en su casa, donde estarían su familia, amigos y compañeros de "trabajo", si a ese juego deportivo se le puede llamar trabajo.

Cuando entro a la calle de la casa de su hermano, tuvo que estacionarse en la vuelta de la esquina, ya que se encontraba todo lleno y aun se miraban carros llegar y estacionarse. Se bajó del auto, llevándose su regalo consigo misma y se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa, la cual se encontraba abierta debido a que gente entraba y salía. Al entrar se encontró con todo tipo de personas pero no batallo para encontrar a su hermano oso.

Sin fijarse con quien se encontraba Kankuro hablando, ella le llego por detrás abrazándolo.

—¡Felicidades oso! —le grito en el oído, causando que Kankuro brincara levemente del susto.

Kankuro separo a Sakura de él y la puso frente a ella y le miro aun asustado por un momento para después soltar una gran carcajada.

—¡Vaya! —tomo aire y lo soltó de golpe —Sí que me asustaste Saku.

Ella solo le sonrió, aun sin inmutarse de la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Saku, te quiero presentar a un amigo —le dijo cuando miro a su amigo viendo a su hermana de una forma extraña.

Sakura, confundida, se dio vuelta para ver de quien hablaba su hermano y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, sus mejillas colorearse de su tan característico rojo.

Frente a ella se encontraba el ser más bello del mundo.

—Él es Sasuke Uchiha —le dijo a ella, para después mirar a su amigo —Y ella es mi hermana, Sakura.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron al mismo tiempo, asintiendo levemente pero sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

—Veo que ya conociste a mi esposo, prima —hablo de pronto una voz a lado de él, mientras ella tomaba la mano de Sasuke.

—Hinata —murmuro ella incrédula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, y ya saben, si quieren la continuación, lo único que deben de hacer es mandar un review, mientras más tenga, más me inspiro pero aun así les subiré el capítulo.**

**Ahí les dejo la ropa y carro del capítulo, recuerden quitar los espacios:**

Uniforme de meseras del bar: http : / / www . fancydress – costumes . co . uk / acatalog / info _ L83525 . html

Uniforme de cantineras: http : / / halloweencostumes . costumestore . com / 101105 _ 01 _ Lg . jpg

Carro de Sakura: http : / / www . listadecarros . com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / SRX-2010 -1 . jpg

Ropa de Sakura en la fiesta: http : / / www . chictini . com / designer _ product _ images / 0000 / 2053 / Chic _ Simple _ Dress . jpg

Ropa de Hinata: http : / / www . fashionfuss . com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 02 / nordstrom-juicy-couture- smocked-terry-dress –pointsetta . jpg

Ropa de Ino: http : / / www . irenelim . com / fashion / images1 / sleeveless- cowl- neck- dress- b . jpg

Ropa de Temari: http : / / www . lalalingerie . com / images / sexydresszippertoppurple . jpg

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


End file.
